Rowina Greengrass
Rowina Vassilyev '''(née '''Greengrass)' '(24 April, 1900 - 12 December, 1939) was a pure-blood witch, the daughter of Ivor Greengrass and his wife Ottoline (née Prewett), and the sister of Muriel and Ignatius. She was also the wife of Sigimund Vassilyev, a pure-blood wizard of Russian descent, and the mother of Adolph and Olga Vassilyev. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from September 1911 to June 1918. She was murdered in Moscow by suspected forces of Grindelwald in December, 1939. Her early death was not the first to come from the continent, and certainly not the first of British nationals to have become a casualty of the Global Wizarding War. Biography Early life Rowina Greengrass was born on 24 April, 1900, on the Greengrass estate near Bath, Somerset, England. Her father was Ivor Greengrass I. She had a younger sister, Muriel, and a younger brother, Ignatius. She was a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Greengrass, whose motto means "I claim ancient honour". All three of the Greengrass children were raised to believe in the ideals of pure-blood supremacy. Their family was one of the oldest, "truest" pure-blood families in Britain, and were counted among the Sacred Twenty-Eight. In her early life, Rowina enjoyed flying horseback riding on the Greengrass estate, and playing chess with her sister. She was rather logical for a child, and though her father expected she make Slytherin, also reportedly wondered if she would be a Ravenclaw. Hogwarts years She received her Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1911. Before attending, she purchased a wand made of black walnut and dragon heartstring. She boarded the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross Station in London on 1 September, 1911, and she was sorted into Slytherin House that night. She shared a dormitory with Florinda Yaxley, Octavia Carrow, and Griselda Goshawk. Rowina was on friendly terms with nearly all of them, save for Goshawk, with who she had conflict. She joined the Hogwarts Gobstones Club with her friend Octavia in her second year. Octavia Carrow was an orphan, the daughter of Alastor and Linnea Carrow, who had died in an accident when Octavia was an infant. Rowina left Hogwarts with eight N.E.W.T qualifications, but because she was a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, she would be expected to marry. Marriage She received a proposal from a wizard called Sigimund Vassilyev in 1919. He was a pure-blood wizard of Russian descent. They had two children together, Adolph and Olga. Death Rowina Vassilyev was murdered on 12 December, 1939, in Moscow, Russia, at the age of 39. Suspects included associates of the dark wizard Grindelwald. Etymology The meaning of Rowina is uncertain, possibly a Latinized form of a Germanic name derived from the elements hrod "fame" and wunn "joy, bliss". Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:1900s births Category:1930s deaths Category:Individuals Sorted in 1911 Category:Pure-bloods Category:House of Greengrass Category:Global Wizarding War deaths Category:Dragon heartstring cores Category:Black walnut wands Category:Married individuals Category:Vassilyev family Category:English individuals Category:Russian speaking individuals Category:English speaking individuals Category:Individuals from Somerset Category:Murder victims Category:Stebbins family descendants Category:House of Prewett descendants Category:Death by killing curse Category:Murdered